megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mother Computer
Mother Computer is a boss in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Appearances * Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Major Character (Antagonist) Design Mother Computer is based on a cross between Shuji Ikutsuki and fictional futuristic AIs who had obtained singularity. It appears as a large, green hologram head resembling Shuji Ikutsuki's, and its eyes are obscured by a pair of glasses. The projector that creates this hologram and acts as its main body is a pillar that resembles a radio tower with a spherical tip. Personality The Mother Computer is a dictatorial AI that considers all personality and uniqueness as a crime. It believes that true utopia can only be achieved by destroying all traces of personality and uniqueness from a person, and thus creates, maintains and commands robots that are completely identical in appearance and lack any personality. It also has traits like the original Shuji Ikutsuki despite being a different entity, as both it and Ikutsuki possess a savior complex, believing that their erroneous beliefs are absolute, and both also have tendencies to make bad puns. Story ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' An AI that managed to take over a world that is destroyed by repeated wars. It believes that personality and uniqueness is what caused the wars and by removing all traces of it from the world, no wars will ever happen. Therefore, it recreates the entire world into a futuristic utopia filled with identical black robots devoid of any emotion and personality. However, a threat known as UIY-2249 appears, which is a robot with personality and uniqueness, and it seeks to remove her because she possesses the very traits it detests, and thus disrupts its own version of peace. It operates via a Commander, again resembling Shuji Ikutsuki. Despite the Commander of the robots has been supposedly defeated, the central broadcast system notifies the city in the world that irregulars are going on a rampage, signifying its existence as the true ruler of this reality. As the party enters the depths of the center laboratory with the assistance of UIY-2249 who is named Ribbon by them, they finally reach the room containing the god-like AI. The AI announces its detesting of uniqueness and personality, and claims that anyone who has them are errors and irregulars who do not have a reason to survive. When the team denies him, it proceeds to claim that it is the standards of the world and insults ribbon as an irregular that must be destroyed. The party continues to deny him with the help of Ribbon and he attacks the party. In battle, the Mother Computer demonstrates its abilities of full regeneration and is practically unbeatable. Futaba figures out a plan to hack Ribbon into the computer, blocking its auto healing. After the second time, the Mother Computer's healing is blocked and the team was seemingly able to defeat it. However, it reverse hacks Ribbon to heal itself once again and attempts to control her, which she resists and activates orgia mode with the help of the party, completely blocking its auto healing and the party is able of finishing him off. After it is destroyed, Ribbon deactivates due to energy overload and Futaba and Aigis tried to repair it. Despite it seemingly failed and the staff credits roll, Ribbon was successfully repaired and she was free to create a real utopia with uniqueness and personality. It was later revealed that the Mother Computer's appearance and behavior are based on one of Hikari's traumas and the one that directly led to her complete breakdown. When she was young, she wanted to become a film director, a dream inspired by her father who was one himself. As she has to participate in the filming of movies herself, she often comes home late, so her relatives saw this and berated her, asking her to study and work like a normal person and threatened to discuss matters with her father. However, they could not as he does not come home early often so they punish her instead, in which uncle attempted to confiscate her father's camera from her, but she successfully kept it. The dehumanization causes Hikari to view her unique self as an irregular and an error that needs to be disposed of and she also began to question if she even had a reason to exist. Surrendering the will to live due to being overwhelmed by combined traumas and grief, she would constantly lock herself out in her room afterwards. She also developed a severe reaction when others asked her why she was like that, even if they had no ill-intent with that phrase. Combined with the perceived dehumanization from her father asking her to get out of her confines using the exact same traumatizing words that her uncle used and her false belief that her relatives talked him in, the events effectively ruined Hikari's life. The Mother Computer's radical detesting of uniqueness and personality is the same as her relatives and its appearance as Shuji Ikutsuki is based on her aunt, who shares the same hairdo and trench coat as him. Right before confronting the mastermind of the game, a monochrome projection of the Mother Computer appears as one of the negative films that required to be defeated in order to confront her. Unlike the original Mother Computer, this one does not heal itself. During the credits of the game, Futaba, Fuuka, Ribbon and a black robot plant flowers on the remains of the Mother Computer. Trivia *The eyes of the Mother Computer were not seen throughout its appearance in A.I.G.I.S.. However, after its projection is destroyed before the final confrontation in the game, its eyes are shown before it is destroyed, and its action in the in-game Enepedia unmasks them. *The Mother Computer mirrors Shuji Ikutsuki during his betrayal, where he attempted to capture and control Aigis to make SEES sacrifices for Death, but Aigis breaks free of the programming due to being unable to kill the protagonist, leading to his demise by falling from the top of Tartarus. In the movie reality, the Aigis look-alike Ribbon was responsible for directly leading to the downfall of the Mother Computer by rebelling against its manipulations. *The Mother Computer appearing as a hologram head and being the dictator of a world might be a nod to YHVH or other avatars associated with the Great Will such as Shekinah, as they mostly take the form of massive heads or faces. Category:Persona Q2 Characters Category:Persona Q2 Bosses Category:Persona Q2 Enemies